


Contaminant

by Captain_of_the_sass



Series: Tumblr oneshots [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Hermann panics just a little bit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!newt, or a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/Captain_of_the_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is vibrance and life; he should be fluttering about the lab, babbling incessantly and instead he’s staring up at Hermann with wide frightened eyes and it’s so very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contaminant

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the tumblr prompt:  
> "Pac rim newmann "I can't breathe!"

When the emergency alarms suddenly began screeching overhead Hermann had the momentary sense that it was Newton’s  obnoxious music roaring to life. That was, of course, until flashing red lights illuminated the lab and Newt let out a choked whisper of

“Oh, _shit_.”

His fingers tightened around his chalk and Hermann whipped his head around, his snarl of _what have you done this time_ dying on his lips when he took in the scene before him.

Newt was standing in a cloud of electric blue, eyes wide behind his glasses. The door to the lab was sliding shut and it automatically locks with a clank loud enough to be heard over the screaming alarm.

"Contaminant.” Newt blurts, “Oh _fuck_.” and then he’s moving, scrambling around his work-space in an effort to contain whatever agent’s just been introduced into the air and shoving what he can of the specimen into a bio hazard container. Hermann hauls himself across the lab, cane in hand, and practically _drags_ the idiot beneath the emergency shower. The water is cold but Hermann hardly notices because Newt is coughing violently, his hands fluttering like he wants to scrub at his eyes but knows he shouldn’t. Hermann nervously brushes at his dripping hair, sputtering.

“ _What in God’s name was that?_ ”

"Ruptured something….don’t know what it is….never seen it before…. ” the rest was swallowed by another round of coughs and something like fear stabs through Hermann’s chest as Newt sags to the floor, clutching for Hermann with trembling hands as the mathematician follows, clinging just as desperately.

“Herm, I inhaled it. It suddenly just-and I-” He breaks off, gasping, struggling, and his voice is hoarse when he manages to frantically choke, “I can’t _breath!_ ” and Hermann’s heart stops in his chest because this is so very wrong. Newt is vibrance and life; he should be fluttering about the lab, babbling incessantly and instead he’s staring up at Hermann with wide frightened eyes and it’s _wrong_. Hermann collects himself and places his hands on Newt’s shoulders, rubbing them in what he hopes is a calming gesture.

“Calm down, Newton. You’re going to be fine. There’s a team on the way, they’re going to….Well, you’re going to be fine.” He can hear them outside the door already setting up a quarantine, voices calling their names over the emergency speakers.

Newt lets out a shaky laugh. “You’re awful at this whole comforting thing, Herms.” he wheezes with a weak smile.

“Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geizsler. What’s going on in there?” Pentecost’s voice is electric through the speaker but it rings with an authority that has Hermann shouting

“We need a medical team _now_.” before he can even think, then Newt’s grip on his sleeve tightens and he spins around to see that his lips are turning faintly blue before they’re lit up by another flash of red lights.

"We’re sending them in now. We’ve quarantined the hall but we’ve got a mobile unit and supplies out here.”

Hermann favored Newt with the most soothing voice he could muster.

“They’re coming, Newton.”

The door opens and it’s the sweetest sound Hermann’s ever heard, then they’re surrounded by medics and officers in ridiculous hazmat suits, they’re poking and prodding and when a straying hand makes Newt wince Hermann stands and yells at the medic so venomously that he stands there slack-jawed while the others lean Newt back against the wet floor and load him onto a backboard.

“Hermann?” Newt chokes as the begin carting him away, and his hand hand gropes the air until Hermann’s sleeve provides the purchase he was looking for. Trembling fingers tighten around wool.

“Here.”

hazmats are buzzing around him, trying to separate them and Hermann dismisses that thought with a silent glare until Marshal Pentecost finally coerces him into letting them carry Newt away and it feels like a piece of him goes with them. They don’t see each other for six hours after that and Hermann spends the night in their makeshift medical ward, watching the steady intake of Newt’s breath with rapt attention.


End file.
